Heart Stopper Remastered Version
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Rei and Salima meet each other for the first time in over a year, both their teams are competing at the world championships, but there is a dark power rising that only they and their friends can stop. Contains OC's full summary of the rewrite inside. R&R!
1. A familiar face, and a new one

Heart Stopper Remastered Version

Lian: Hello everybody, this is your author here. Now when I first joined I wrote a story called "Heart Stopper" Which still aint finished, as I have decided, since I have become way better with my writing, I was going to re-write the whole thing. A hell of a lot is going to be changed, as I think I can write it a whole lot better (The start is going to be entirely changed I think) . But before I ramble on anymore, I'll have my OC, Allyssa, do the disclaimer

Allyssa: Lian (Spinster-Magic95) Does not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. However, he does own this story, the plot and his OC's, such as myself.

*Max quickly dashes in*

Max: Don't forget to enjoy reading folks!

Lian: Thanks Max, now on with the show!

* * *

><p>It was a regular day at Tyson's dojo, all of them training and practicing their techniques.<p>

"You know guys" Said Rei, in between multiple sit ups. "It's been awhile since the last world championships. I hope one comes along soon"

"Yeah me too!" Shouted Tyson excitedly "Been a while since we squared off against our old pals"

Kai stood against a tree, not saying a word, only nodding at Tyson's comment.

Max was busy testing out Draciel's new attack ring, with a good amount of success. Kenny was typing away, getting the data off Draciel while Hilary leaned over Kenny's shoulder to read the data.

After about ten minutes, Kai finally spoke up. "Trainings done for the day"

Tyson looked a little bit suprised. "An hour earlier than normal. But I'll take the extra hour, thanks Kai" He spoke up smiling as he walked inside.

Since the Justice Five tournament, Kai had changed, only a little though. He was now more tolerant of Tyson, and now smiled more often and even joined in the fun when the team were doing pranks or playing video games.

"Me and Rei are going to my house" Said Max as he and Rei walked through the house.

"I think I'll go take a walk" Said Kai, moving off the tree and began walking. Hilary joined him, he did not mind her tagging along at all. At least it gave him someone to talk to.

"One truly is the lonliest number, eh Chief?" Teased Dizzi

"Don't you start" Laughed Kenny as he continued his typing

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rei and Max were close to Max's house. Since the last tournament, Max and Rei have begun hanging out together on a regular basis.<br>The two were the best of friends.

"So Rei" Max chimed up a moments silence.

"Yes Max?" Asked Rei, looking up from the ground.

"I was wondering about those teams we've met and fought some time back, I wonder where they are now"

"You'll have to be more specific" Chuckled Rei lightly "We've battled plenty of teams"

"Well, I was more thinking of the Saint Shields and our friends from team Psykick." Answered Max, his eyes drifting off into a random direction.

"True, they did seem to dissapear off the face of the earth it seems" Said Rei, flipping a coin in his hand.

"You were rather close to Salima though, Rei" Said Max in a teasing voice.

"Don't start Max" Replied Rei, in a even more of a teasing voice than Max. "You were even closer to Mariam"

"What can I say..." Max chuckled nervously. "I Love her"

"Maybe one day you'll get the chance to tell her that Max" Smiled Rei

"Let's hope so, Emily wont get off my back with continuous texts, emails and calls" Laughed Max

"She seems a little stalkerish, don't you think?" Asked Rei, though he never got the answer to that question.

"Hey, is that who I think it is who just walked into the bey-shop?" Max asked as he pointed towards them, Rei turned his head and looked. He saw a redheaded girl, about his age. Wearing a black jacket and a grey skirt.

"Max, That's Salima!" Rei shouted excitedly. "Let's go inside"

Max opened the door to hear Salima ask.

"Excuse me Mr Tate, but is Max and Rei in? I'm good friends with them"

Rei silently crept up behind Salima and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Does this answer your question?" Said Rei laughing.

"Rei! It's you!" Shouted Salima happily as she flung her arms around him and hugged. Though suprised at first, Rei hugged back.

"It's only been a year, but it feels way longer than that" Said Rei, Salima still in his arms.

"I know, I've missed you so much Rei." Said Salima without thinking, which made her blush.

"I missed you too" was Rei's reply.

"I'm mainly here for the new world championships, me and the others are competing"

"Really? That's great! I was wondering when a new world championships would come about"

Salima thought for a moment, then told Rei. "I've recently got in contact with Kai, I told him about the new world championships, he's already signed you guys up for it."

"Well in that case, thanks Salima" Said Rei as Mr Tate handed Max a sheet that showed which teams would be competing.

* * *

><p>The teams that are competing in this years world championships are:<p>

The Bladebreakers

Kai, Rei, Tyson and Max

White Tiger X

Lee, Kevin, Mariah and Gary

Blitzkrieg Boyz

Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian

PPB All Starz

Michael, Rick, Eddy and Emily

F Dynasty

Julia and Raul

Team Psykick

Kane, Goki, Jim and Salima

Super Soldiers (Formerly Barthez Battalion)  
>Miguel, Mathilda, Aaron and Claude<p>

Team Elite (Formerly BEGA Bladers)  
>Mystel, Crusher, Garland and Ming Ming<p>

The Majestics

Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny

The Legion

Ryuusei, Allyssa, Mitzuki and Tomas

Group A

The Bladebreakers

The Majestics

Team Psykick

PPB All Starz

F Dynasty

Group B

The Legion

White Tiger X

Team Elite

Super Soldiers

Blitzkrieg Boyz

* * *

><p>"The tournament starts in two days" Said Salima smiling.<p>

"Okay, two questions" Said Max. "First, why isn't Brooklyn blading in this tournament? and secondly, who are The legion?"

"I'll answer that for you" Said a voice, all eyes turned towards the door. A girl stood there, same age as Rei and Max (sixteen in this fanfic) She had brownish blonde hair with a little emo fringe covering her right eye. She also had a plain white T-shirt on, with a denim vest over the top. She also sported a denim skirt that stopped short of her knees, accompanyed by blue leggings underneath the skirt. She also sported white and black sneakers.

"Good day to you" Said Rei smiling at her. "Who are you though exactly?"

The girl just giggled shyly. "My name is Allyssa, Allyssa Marie Parker to be exact. Im a part of the blading team, The Legion. Nice to meet you"

"Who exactly are The Legion though?" Asked Max, suddenly filled with interest in the team.

"Were nobody special, we just competed in some qualifying matches to get here. Very lucky indeed, seeming as we took on the Saint Shields in the last qualifier" Said Allyssa, who just looked around the shop.

"You beat the Saint Shields?" Said Max, shocked.

"Yeah, we barely made it though. Tomas lost to Joeseph, I drew against Mariam. Mitzuki beat Dunga and Ryuusei, our captain, defeated Ozuma"

"And to answer your first question" Salima said as soon as Allyssa finished. "Brooklyn has become a commentator"

"He has the voice for it certainly" Giggled Allyssa.

"Hey Allyssa" Said Rei. "Can we have a look at your blade?"

"Sure" She smiled as she took out her blade. Her blade was black with a gold trim around the attack ring.

"This is Fanfir, I somehow discovered Fanfir during my battle with Mariam. Though I never used it, it gained me some much needed self confidence."

"Would you mind if I challenge you to a beybattle then?" Asked Max, whipping Draciel out of his pocket.

Allyssa chuckled. "If you insist"

Coming up in chapter two: The beybattle, Tyson meets Tomas and the teams arrive in the city.

* * *

><p>Lian: Well, I think that chapter was a million times better than the last one I cooked up on this story.<p>

Max: I wanna know what happens, tell me dude!

Lian: You'll find out in due course.

Allyssa: Don't forget to rate and review guys, see you in chapter two!


	2. Beybattles, Rockstars and Travel Plans

Lian: Hey folks, whats up? This is chapter two of Heart Stopper Remastered.

Max: And now I finally find out what happened in the battle

Allyssa: Spinster-Magic95 does not own Beyblade or it's characters. But he does own this fanfic, the plot and his OC's

Salima: Let's get on with it shall we?

Tyson: Right on!

Lian: Who the bloody hell let you lot in here? Oh well, on with the show!

* * *

><p>Allyssa and Max readied themselves for their battle, with Rei being DJ.<p>

"3..2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Max launched Draciel into the center of the dish, playing it safely. Allyssa on the other hand, went on the attack straight away. Fanfir started slamming into Draciel with force, but Draciel stood it's ground.

"Your offence aint that bad at all" Smiled Max. "Keep it up if you wish"

Allyssa grinned "Your challenging me to attack further? Very well, it's your funeral. Go Fanfir"

The rate that Fanfir was attacking Draciel shot up, relentless, fast attacks were striking Draciel at such an immense speed that would have made Usain Bolt jealous.

"This is amazing" Thought Max. "If she used this attack on the average blader, she would have won by now. If not, then destroyed their Beyblade"

Allyssa's smile dissapeard, she now had a face of pure concentration. Draciel ate another slam from Fanfir, it was just about to another when...

"Draciel. Now!"

Draciel snapped out of it's defensive state and began hitting back at Fanfir, with only a few, but powerful strikes. Fanfir was knocked back

"It seems you put a lot of energy into those attack, Allyssa. Looks like you might not have enough left in the tank" Said Max as he looked down at the dish, then at Allyssa.

Allyssa looked down and sure enough, Fanfir was slightly wobbling.

"Come on Draciel, let's finish this!" Shouted Max triumphantly. Draciel shot towards the slightly wobbling Fanfir.

Allyssa seemed unfazed, infact her eyes began to glow slightly, before screaming

"Fanfir! Sigurd's Rush Attack!"

"What?" Shouted Max in shock.

Fanfir charged towards Draciel, dodge around it and smacked it hard from behind. Before Max could get Draciel under control, it had already just stopped spinning inside the dish.

* * *

><p>Tyson walked past his school, whistling a tune that no one knew, due to the fact he came up with it himself. He then noticed a gathering on the school steps, mostly consisting of girls. Tyson sighed, he thought it was just a regular fangirl army waiting to pounce on him.<p>

"Hmm, that's odd" Thought Tyson to himself. "Their actually not looking at me for a change"

He then got closer and closer and he could hear some sort of conversation between a few girls.

"Have you seen this new blader? He's awesome!" Said a brunette.

"Not to mention he's a rock star" Added a blonde

"He's so dreamy, he is just as good looking as Tyson"

Tyson laughed to himself, he wanted to meet this guy in person now. His luck would be on his side as the guy walked past the school, holding a guitar in it's case.

"Look! It's Tomas!" Shouted the blonde. They all looked in his direction and swarmed him. Tyson watched from a safe distance, after roughly five minutes. The whole crowd had moved on. Leaving Tomas standing there, before quickly putting a pen he had in his hand in his pocket.

"Guess this is gonna be a regular thing here then" Sighed Tomas as he picked up his guitar case.

"You'll quickly get used to it" Said Tyson, walking over to him.

"I guess so... hey, your Tyson, just the guy I was going to see!" Tomas said, smiling back at Tyson.

Tyson looked at Tomas, he had an emo fringe that covered his left eye, the rest of his hair was medium lengthed, with certain strands spike up or out, it was also blood red. He wore a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, the jacket was very similar to Tyson's. He had plain grey long sleeved shirt on, with the sleeves going past the rolled up jacket sleeves. He also sported blood red skinny jeans with black trainers as well.

"Well, you certainly look like a rockstar" Laughed Tyson, Tomas also laughed as well.

"I came here with a girl called Allyssa"

"You have a girlfriend, sweet!"

"She's not my grilfriend, Tyson. She's my team mate"

"So your a blader too huh?" Tyson grin just got wider by the second.

"Yes, the other two will arrive for the world championships which takes place in two days, tomorrow. If you didn't know about it don't worry.  
>One of your team mates has already signed you up"<p>

Tyson just stared at him, jaw wide open.

"Ooops" Said Tomas suddenly realising. "I think I may have just spoiled the suprise"

"It's a suprise certainly" Replied Tyson, managing to click his jaw back into place. "Well, what else do you know?"

"Where to begin, ah yes. Many of the other teams have already arrived, the rest of my team are coming tomorrow, along with the White Tiger X and the Majestics" Answered Tomas, before continuing. "After were done here, were all off to England for the second part. Don't worry though, all of the expenses were paid in advance"

Tyson was now smiling. "I like you already Tomas, wanna be pals?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" Smiled Tomas as they walked off towards Tyson's house.

* * *

><p>"I'm still suprised at how you did that" Said Max, who was still in a state of shock from the defeat.<p>

"It's simple" Answered Allyssa. "My blade was made for powerful speed attacks, you let your gaurd down, then I pounced"

"If thats the case" Said Max cheerily. "I need more practice"

Allyssa glanced over her shoulder to see Rei and Salima sat in corner, chatting and laughing away, not a care in the world.

"New couple then I take it?" Said Allyssa, pointing in Rei's direction whilst talking to Max

"Nah, not yet anyways. They're just best friends, but it's obvious they like each other. Obvious to everyone except them" Was Max's answer.

"So, what are you gonna do after the world championships then Salima?" Asked Rei, putting his hands by his sides.

"Well, I havent thought that far. I think I'd like to go and see the world, though I have really missed you so much. I wish you could come with me"  
>Said Salima, sound a little dissapointed.<p>

"Then it's settled" Smiled Rei. "You and me will go travel the world once the world championships is over"

"Really?" Salima almost shouted, she could not believe it. "Thank you so much Rei!" She added, hugging him tightly.

"It's no bother. Besides, it'll be fun" Rei smiled back to her.

"I think he loves me. Does he? Yes, I think he does" Salima thought to herself. The thought itself wanted to make her melt inside.

"Get a room you two!" Laughed a voice as it's owner came down the stairs.

"Michael!" Exclaimed Max smiling. "It's good to see you! How have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. So, you guys looking forward to the world championships?"

"You bet!" Smiled Rei as Salima finally released her vice like hug on him.

"The others are upstairs if you wanna see them" Smiled Michael as he headed back up the stairs.

"Well, what are we waiting for guys?" Smiled Max as they headed upstairs to mee their old pals.

* * *

><p>Coming up in chapter three: Meeting of old friends, Tyson and Tomas do The Great Escape and Kai gives Rei some advice.<p>

Michael: Sweet! I'm in this one!

Lian: Funny how I've never even mentioned Daichi in here, or any of my fanfics for that matter *Makes sure the body is still locked in the closet*

Tomas: I'd like to know, what is this "Great Escape"?

Tyson: I'd like to know too!

Lian: Let's just say it involves fangirls and a lot of failed plans.

Salima: And on that note, see you in chapter three!

Lian: Hey! thats my line!


	3. Escape plans, Taxi Driving and Launchers

Heart Stopper Remastered chapter 3

Lian: Welcome to chapter three.

Salima: You made it through parts one and two and now you've decided to journey on into this next chapter

Lian: Also, Rei getting some advice from Kai has been shifted forward a few chapters, also. After this chapter, it'll go straight into the tournament, due to the fact it may drag on a bit doing both the two days prior to it.

Salima: Now we get to see Tyson and Tomas' epic (Fail?) Escape from fangirl city.

Lian: On with the show!

* * *

><p>"How the hell did we get in this mess?" Said Tyson. He and Tomas were stealthly moving around a shopping mall.<p>

"You wanted to get a new hat remember? You know, from Fangirl Central?" Laughed Tomas quietly.

"How fast can you run?" Said Tyson, observing the passing crowd.

"Very fast" Smirked Tomas, preparing to stand.

"RUN!" Screamed Tyson as they headed towards the exit.

"Hey guys, how goes it?" Smiled Max at the rest of the PPB All Starz.

"Not bad, not bad" Said Rick.

"Can't complain" Added Michael.

"Where have you been Max! I've been worried sick about you. You aint answered my calls, texts or emails for weeks, you got some explaining to do mister" Said Emily angrily, hands on her hips.

"Oh brother, here we go again. Emily, we are NOT dating!" Protested Max as the rest of the PPB All Starz cracked up laughing.

"It's like this everytime they meet each other" Said Rei to Salima, who was standing next to him, drumming her fingers on the back of her free hand.

"One sided obsession by any chance?" Asked Salima as she started drumming her fingers even faster.

"Most definately" Laughed Rei.

"Too wrapped up in a little world then" Continued Salima. "I'm like that too, wishing I was off in my own little world. That's what we have our daydreams and sleeping for right?" She added, nudging Rei in the arm slightly.

"mhm" hummed Rei nodding in agreement with Salima's question.

"I can safely say that this was the worst idea ever!" Shouted Tyson, trying to escape the swarming fangirls.

"It was your idea, Tyson. Don't look at me" Replied Tomas as he grabbed Tyson and dragged him the right direction.

"The exit... were free" Exclamied Tyson with excitement. The two neared the door, they got closer and closer. But their plan nearly unravelled when a fangirl slammed the door, trying to trap them inside. Tomas and Tyson were running too fast that they could not stop themselves in time

CRASH!

The two of them slammed into the glass doors at the entrance and crashed through it, spilling out onto the floor. Tomas quickly scrambled to his feet and helped Tyson up, the two spotted a taxi and dived in.

"Drive!" Shouted Tomas "Drive now!"

The taxi driver obeyed and put his foot down.

Rei stepped out of the shop for a moment, most likely to get some fresh air. He looked around and took a deep breath, soon after exhaling, Salima walked out of the shop and stood next to Rei.

"Don't you just love sunset's" She spoke up after a moments silence.

"Yeah, I do. Don't get any better than this" He responded smiling at her.

"It's so beautiful" She said softly, sighing in almost a romantic way (If that's even possible)

"It's nowhere near as beautiful as you" Is what Rei wanted to say, but he couldn't. He was not sure that she loved him, and he did not want to anger her.

"All sunsets are beautiful Salima" Said Rei, carefully thinking of what to say, one word at a time. "But have you ever seen a sunrise? personally, I think it's much better"

"Shall we watch tomorrow's sunshine together?" Asked Salima, leaning her head on Rei's shoulder.

"Very well then, consider it done" Smiled Rei, his smile then turned to laughter.

"What's so funny Rei?" Asked Salima, thinking that Rei had just lost it.

Rei could not talk, only point. She looked in the direction and saw Tyson and Tomas screaming like lunatic's, Tomas had taken control of the taxi.

"You never told me fangirls could drive!" Shouted Tyson, nearly shitting his pants.

"I don't know a lot of things" Said Tomas, nearly running over a chav. "But if they learned to fly planes, were all fucked!"

He noticed Rei and Salima were in his way, he slammed on the brakes as quickly as he could. The car skidded and stopped next to Rei and Salima sideways. Tyson flew out of the car window, due to not fastening his seat belt. Tomas stayed where he was, due to him actually having common sense and putting on his seat belt.

"Whew, well. Here we are safe and sound" Said a dizzy Tomas as he stepped out of the car, nearly tripping up the curb as he went.

"Who are you?" Asked Rei, wondering what the hell this guy was doing with Tyson.

"I'm Tomas, member of the blading team the Legion, at your service. You see, Tyson wanted to buy a new hat. Though he forgot it was fangirl city center and we had to escape in this taxi to get away" Said Tomas, explaining the situation.

"Come to think of it" Said Salima "Where did Tyson land?"

Tyson suddenly opened his eyes, he realiesed that underneath him was not a soft and comfy bed that he thought he crashed on. It was in fact, a teenage girl. Allyssa to be exact, she blushing bright red and was frozen to the spot.

"Oh God I'm so sorry about that" Said Tyson, sitting up, knowing full well that Rei and Tomas were trying not to laugh at the perdicament Tyson has gotten himself into.

"I-i-i-it's okay, it wasn't your fault that you landed on me. I was only trying to stop you from hitting the ground" Said Allyssa, still blushing red.

"In that case, thanks very much. The names Tyson. And yours is?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Allyssa, pleasure to meet you. You can call me Ally-Pop or just Ally if you like" She said, smiling slightly.

"Ally-Pop? Neat nickname, where are you from?"

"Don't let this accent fool you, I'm not an American. Though I did live in Sacremento for six months. I'm actually from England, I come from a rich family in London. I do have a upper class accent, though I prefer this American one much better. I can also do a french one too"

"That's pretty cool, so I see that your heading to the world championships. How strong a blader are you?"

"Very" Interrupted Rei. "She beat Max, her attack rate is phenomonal. Quite unlike anything I've seen"

"Impressive" Said Tyson, thinking out loud.

"Tomas is the only one on our team who does not have a normal launcher" Stated Allyssa, standing up straight.

"What do you mean?" Asked Salima.

"Show them Tomas" Was all Allyssa said

Tomas got his guitar case and opened it up, he then put the strap over his shoulder. He pulled his beyblade from his pocket and attached it to the middle string, which looked more of a rip cord than a guitar string. He then got out his guitar pic and strummed on the middle string. The blade shot out at speed, whizzing around Tomas' feet at an almost blinding pace before returning to his hand.

"That is so cool!" Shouted Tyson and Rei at the same time.

"Tomas is not exactly a show off, but he does like to put on a show" Said Allyssa. "He's a very fun loving guy"

"And you" Responded Tomas. "Are the shy one of the group, very kind and caring and loves nature"

"Anyone in the team who is like Kai?" Asked Tyson.

"The closest your gonna get to that is Ryuusei, our captain. He can be a contender for glaring world champion, but that's only when training or competing. He's very laid back, he's also a master of art. He designed our team logo, I think he's also drew a couple of bladers too. He is also a bit of a gaming addict" Said Tomas, who was putting his guitar back in it's case.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" Asked Michael, who just stepped out of the shop.

"Yeah, were staying at the Grand Horse Hotel" Answered Allyssa.

"That's the same as us" Smiled Michael. "What room?"

"374"

"Sweet! That's next door to us" Said Michael, who looked at Tomas. He was looking back at him, smirking.

"Party time!" They both shouted in unison.

Coming up in the next chapter: The tournament begins, The Legion vs White Tiger X and Salima talks to Kai.

* * *

><p>Salima: oooh, I wonder what I'm going to talk to Kai about.<p>

*Lian whispers in Salima's ear*

Salima: Ah, okay I wont tell a soul.

Michael: Seems the world championships will start in the next chapter, I wonder how well we will perform.

Tomas: If your hair growing is anything to go by, you should do well.

Michael: Point taken

Lian: See you in chapter three!


	4. The start, Wielding Power and Questions

Heart Stopper Remastered Chapter Four

Lian: Here we are guys, the world championships has begun

Michael: Will I be in this chapter.

Lian: Nope, but you'll definately be in the next one.

Michael: I can live with that.

Mariah: Maybe we should get a move on with this.

Salima: Yeah she's right, plus I wanna know what I'm talking to Kai about.

Lian: Then's lets all enjoy this shall we? and I hope your readers are enjoying this too.

* * *

><p>The day of the championships had finally arrived, the stadium was packed and the crowd was excited. In the locker rooms, the teams were getting ready for their matches.<p>

"Let's start off big shall we guys?" Said Tyson, who was pumped up for the tournament. "I can't wait to get started! Our first tournament back as the Bladebreakers"

"I hear you Tyson" Said Max, sitting in a chair. "This championship has the potential to out do thet last three we've competed in combined"

"I just wonder how The Legion will fare in this tournament" Said Hilary, who was sat closer to Kai than normal today. "I mean, they practically have the group of death. White Tiger X, Super Soldiers, Team Elite and the Blitzkrieg Boyz. They are heading into battle with seasoned veterans with limited, if not, no experience"

"Hilary's right on this one" Said Tyson. "But they did beat the Saint Shield's, that alone shows they have credibility and good beyblading abilites to their name"

"Very true" Said Hilary, looking down at her shoes. "I'm just wondering what will happen to them if the Blitzkrieg Boyz get their hands on them"

"I'm sure they can hold their ground against them and get a good result" Smiled Max

"Hey Rei, are you alright?" Asked Kai, looking at his silent team mate. "You seem a little distracted"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I think we should worry about ourselves first before we get concerned about The Legion" Said Rei, to be honest. There was one thing playing on his mind... Salima. No matter how hard he tried, he could not shake her out of his head. She would crowd his every thought and dreams.

"Something's definatly not right with you Rei" Said Hilary, looking worriedly at him. "Your eyes are slightly glazed over a little bit and you've not said a word since we got here"

"So I see" Said Rei coming to his senses. "Maybe it's pressure or something, I'll go get some air" He said as he left the room.

"I can tell he's lying" Said Hilary when she heard his footsteps becoming more and more distant. "He is never the type to be nervous and he's lost in his thoughts. I don't know about you guys, but I think this has something to do with Salima. I mean, he can't stop thinking about her and gets this loving look in his eyes when she's around. When she's not he looks rather worried or confused, I think one of us should talk to him about it"

All of them turned to look at her.

"Why me?" She questioned as she clinged to Kai's arm.

"Well, you did suggest it" Answered Max. "And you know how his situation is, so it makes perfect sense"

"I'll go and talk to Salima" Said Kai. "See this situation from her side"

"Sounds like a plan coming together" Said Tyson, rubbing the palms of his hands together.

* * *

><p>"That was way to close" Said Rei, leaning up against the wall. He pulled Driger out of his pocket and stared at it. "What if her crowding my every thought distracts me from concentrating? What if it causes me to lose my focus and my matches? How will I be able to explain that to the guys?<br>What would they think of me then?"

"Sounds like someone is troubled" Said a voice. Rei turned around and saw his old team, White Tiger X, looking at him.

"Meh, it's just that I'm a little nervous actaully" Said Rei in all honesty.

"Nervous? Did you attack the real Rei and stuff him in a broom closet?" Joked Lee.

"Give him a break guys" Said Mariah. "Maybe he's in love" She teased.

"Judging by his facial expression, he must be" Laughed Kevin.

"Haha, very funny guys, don't you guys have a match to go out and win?"

"Were on our way now" Responded Kevin. "We'll deal with them rookies easy peasy"

"Good luck guys" Said Rei smiling as the team headed off to the arena.

"Oh Rei" Said Mariah turning around. "Hope to speak to you after the match. Bye Rei Rei" She giggled as she turned around and followed after her team.

"Cya" He said as he headed back to his locker room. "Rei Rei" He muttered to himself, it's a nickname that the girls had coined for him during the Justice 5 tournament.

Tyson and the others switched the TV in their locker room on, just in time for the show to start.

* * *

><p>"Hello folks and welcome to the Beyblade World Championships, I'm your new commentator Brooklyn Masefield, alongside AJ Topper"<p>

"I can't wait for this show to begin Brook! I'm excited!"

"I bet the millions around the globe are just as excited at you are AJ. Lets head to the arena with DJ"

"Thanks guys" Shouted DJ through his microfone. "Now, is everyone ready for some beybattles?" The crowd cheered as an answer. "Very well, lets give a warm welcome to the first team heading out. White Tiger X!"

The crowd cheered as they headed towards their team bench.

"Sounds like we got some big fan support here guys" Smirked Kevin, looking all around him

"And now" Continued DJ. "Please welcome, the newcomers to the world championships. The Legion"

The crowd cheered for the new team, though not as loud as when they did for White Tiger X. At the moment, only Tomas and Allyssa showed up.

"I'll go first" Said Mariah. "Let's see what this new girls got"

"You go first Allyssa" Said Tomas, sitting down on the bench. "I'll take Kevin in the next one, or whoever they decide to send up. Then Mitzuki or Ryuusei can deal with the rest"

"Very well then Tomas, consider it done" Replied Allyssa as she walked up to the platform as Brooklyn done the analysis.

Allyssa Bit Beast: Fanfir Signature Move: Sigurd's Rush Attack: 2 and half out of 5 Defence: 3 out of 5 Endurance: 3 out of 5

Mariah Bit Beast: Galux Signature Move: Cat Scratch Attack Attack: 3 out of 5 Defence: 2 out of 5 Endurance: 3 out of 5

"Looking at the stats here AJ, Allyssa looks like she has the best blade to keep Galux's attacks at bay"

"Yeah, but on the other hand Brooklyn, Mariah has more experience under her belt. But it will be a close contest"

"Good luck to you" Said Mariah, readying herself for battle

"Likewise" Said Allyssa, also getting herself ready. Her hand was slightly shaking

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Now the world championships are officialy underway!" Proclaimed DJ.

"Go Galux!" Shouted Mariah, from the offset of the battle, Galux had dominated the entire thing. It was slamming Fanfir all around the dish, and it seemed that Allyssa could not do a thing about it.

"Focus Ally, Focus" She mentally told herself. Fanfir came back with a strike and the two blades began sizing each other up, before going after each other again, this time the two of them were trading blows.

"Come on Allyssa" Shouted Mariah from across the dish. "I know full well you can do better than that!"

"Is that a challenge I see? Very well.. Go Fanfir!" Fanfir then started with it's own attacks, grinding against the side of Galux and forcing it up to the edge of the dish.

"No way, this cannot be happening" Said a shocked Mariah

"You'd be amazed at the power that lies within Fanfir and me. Here's a little taster for you" Allyssa's voice did not match the one of cute and very shyness that it had earlier. She had a dark, almost very creepy like voice. "Hyaah! Let's finish this!" She shouted as all of a sudden, two wings sprouted from her back as she flew up about a meter or so.

"Please tell me I'm not watching a horror movie, Brooklyn"

"No your not AJ, but she looks like to she's gonna bring some pain here!"

"Come on" Shouted Allyssa. "Let's finish this, Sigurd's Rush Attack!" Fanfir shot around the dish at a rapid pace, until all that could be seen of her blade was massive circular blur. Which quickly closed in on Galux and smashed into it, sending it sailing out of the dish next to Mariah's foot.

DJ observed the dish before annoucing. "And the winner is... Allyssa!"

Allyssa landed back on the ground and her wings vanished, her voice went back to it's regular cute and shy like tone. She picked up her blade from the dish and pocketed it.

"That was a pretty good fight, Mariah. Hope to battle you soon" Smiled Allyssa as she went back to her team bench.

Mariah headed back to her team bench, looking shocked and dejected. She would normally take it in her stride and think it was just another bump in the road to becoming better, but all that practice and hard work seemed like it was wasted time. She could not get her head around how she was beaten so easily.

"Whoa, you got beat bad" Said Kevin. Mariah would normally punch Kevin lightly for a remark like that, but he was right. So she sat back down and kept silent.

"Kevin's right, but I've never seen a rookie wield that much power before. It was as if the bit beast itself started to control her" Said Lee, thinking about the match. "But it doesn't matter, it's just another bump in the road. I'll get us the other match, don't worry about it" He added, standing up and walking towards the dish.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Said Tyson, utterly shocked. "That was amazing, how could she do that?"<p>

"Indeed" Said Kai, looking at screen almost wide-eyed. "It makes me wonder how much power the rest of them have"

* * *

><p>"Just need to beat Lee, and it's five points in the bag already" Smiled Tomas to Allyssa, he was just about to step up to the podium when...<p>

"Stop right there Tomas" Said a voice. Tomas recognized it instantly. A teen who was the same age as him (16) appeared from the corridor. He had spiky hair, with an emo fringe on his right eye. (Author Note: Look up Dunamis from Metal Fight Beyblade and the hairstyle will make sense)  
>The colour of his hair was a light shade of black. He wore a black trenchcoat with the sleeves tattered and torn and his trousers were a very dark purple.<p>

"Ah, there you are Ryuusei. I was wondering where you were" Said Tomas, turning around to acknowledge his captain.

"I'll be competing against Lee" Said Ryuusei, in almost a very cold like voice.

"Very well, your the captain, Ryuusei. Very well" Said Tomas as he sat back down on the team bench. Ryuusei headed up the platform, giving Lee a death glare as he went up.

"So your the famous Ryuusei Tatigawa" Said Lee in faked suprise.

"Save your cockyness for someone who gives a damn!" Ryuusei responded cynically. Lee gasped in shock at how Ryuusei had react.

"Grrm fine then, I was only trying to make light conversation before I beat you down, but you crossed the line!" Shouted Lee, getting his blade out and readying himself.

Ryuusei did not say a word afterwards, only got his launcher ready as Brooklyn and AJ did the stat analysis

Ryuusei:  
>Bit Beast: Angel Dranzer Signature Moves: Angels Pounce, Radiant Spear.<br>Attack: 4 out of 5 Defence: 2 out of 5 Endurance: 2 and half out of 5

Lee Bit Beast: Galeon Signature Move: Spiral Lightning Attack: 3 out of 5 Defence: 3 out of 5 Endurance: 3 out of 5

"By the looks of things AJ, Lee look likes he could take it to Ryuusei"

"Your right Brook, as Ryuusei's blade has less defence and endurance than that of Lee's Galeon, but Ryuusei has a higher attack power and attack rate, should be interesting!"

"3...2...1.. LET IT RIP!"

Galeon shot into the dish gunning for Angel Dranzer. Ryuusei, knowing full well that this was going to happen, sent his blade after Galeon. The two blades collided in the center of the dish. Both blades grinded against each other, sending sparks off them.

"You won't last long against me" Proclaimed Lee, smirking with satisfaction. "Attack now Galeon!" Galeon charged towards Angel Dranzer.  
>Ryuusei did a dodge to his left, when Lee looked back down at the dish, Angel Dranzer did the exact same movement as Ryuusei, dodging to his left.<p>

"You were saying?" Mocked Ryuusei, laughing at the failed attack.

"I'll show you!" Screamed Lee. "Crush him Galeon!" Galeon went back for more, but this time, Ryuusei crouched and jumped in the air. This caused his beyblade to jump right over Galeon, again and again and again. With each missed chance, Lee's frustration was beginning to boil over. He ate a slam from Angel Dranzer while his counter attack was dodged in the same manner as all the others. Lee glared at Ryuusei, who had a confidant smirk on his face.

"Enough of these games, they bore me. Angel Dranzer, Radiant Spear..." As soon as the words left his mouth, the ceiling was bathed in a bright light. A blindingly golden spear fell from the ceiling towards Ryuusei, though he did not flinch. When it neared him, he simply grabbed it. He then positioned himself for a javelin like throw before screaming "...ATTACK!" He launched it forwards. It struck Lee, but it did not go through him. Instead, knocking him on his backside. Once the light had subsided, the dish only housed one beyblade. Angel Dranzer. Lee looked down at his legs, Galeon resting by his left thigh. He did his best to control his frustration at the match as he picked himself up from off the floor and headed back to his team.

"Don't worry guys" Said Lee calmly. "Their's still plenty of time to turn this around, you'll see. Very soon, we'll be right back in this"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, that was some insane power right there" Said Max, eye's glued to the action replay on the screen.<p>

"Yes, very much insane power" Said Kai, nodding in suprise. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Kai decided to answer it, he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

"Kai, just person I came to see" Said Salima, looking around her.

"You wanted to see me? Why not Rei?" Asked Kai, finding it odd that Salima would want to talk to him instead of Rei.

"That's the thing, I wanted to ask you. Does he love me?" She managed to say it, needless to say Kai's eyes popped out of his head.

"What? You fancy Rei? Well, it should not come as a suprise to me, but. It does" Said Kai managed to put his eyes back into his head.

"I just want to know is all" Salima spoke softly, but she shaking slightly due to nervousness. "Cos if he doesn't love me, it will break me, but I'll be able to get over it, in time"

"As a matter of fact I think he does" Said Kai, flashing a smile to her.

"R-Really, how do you know?" Said Salima, all excited.

"You should see him when your not around, he's nervous and on edge most of the time. I can tell that he's thinking about you all the time, it does not take a rocket scientist to figure that out" Smirked Kai, leaning against the wall in his usual style.

"Great, now all I need is some alone time with him, then we can be together" Smiled Salima. "But he has a match next, so I'll let him concentrate on that first" She walked off down the corridor, not before turning around. "Thanks Kai, you just made me really happy" She then turned on her heel and left.

"Glad to be of service" muttered Kai, still smiling as he went back inside.

* * *

><p>Salima: So that's what I was asking about. Woohoo! He loves me!<p>

Lian: We'll have to see how it goes though.

Michael: Coming up in chapter five: The Bladebreakers battles, Tomas' apple sauce addiction and Rei and Raul become friends on the plane to England.

Raul: Sounds very good, can't wait to see what were gonna talk about.

Rei: Neither can I.

Salima: That's all we have time for at the moment.

Lian: Until the next chapter, keep smiling!


	5. Arguements, Lost Focus and Advice

Heart Stopper Remastered Chapter five

Lian: Hey guys, heres chapter five

Raul: Now I finally get some stuff to do... yay

Salima: I wonder what will happen next?

Rei: Lets read it together shall we?

Salima: Sounds great Rei

Tomas: Hope you enjoy the story people

Lian: And please rate and review, much appreciated

* * *

><p>Salima walked back into her locker and sat down, with a dreamy expression on her face. Kane noticed it and decided to ask.<p>

"Hey Sal" Said Kane, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite her. "Whats on your mind?" He asked as he crossed his legs.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing" Said Salima, trying to find something, anything to do to get out of talking about her personal love life. With Kane of all the people in the world!

"I can tell your lying" Smirked Kane, as he knew he'd won this battle of the minds.

"Oh all right, I'll confess" Said Salima, looking straight at kane. "I'm... I'm in love"

"Thats really cool" Smiled Kane. "Who with?"

"No one in this room thats for sure" Giggled Salima, Kane look crestfallen, but he did not show it to her.

"Is it Kai?"

"What?" Asked Salima in shock. "No!"

"Is it Max?"

"No"

"Is it Tyson?"

"No!"

"Is it Raul?"

"No!"

"Is it Rei?"

"Yes! for crying out loud I'm in love with Rei!" Shouted Salima, she then gasped and held her hand against her mouth. She realised that Goki and Jim were still in the room.

"Well, though it is not in my right in interfere with your love life" Said Kane, all seriousness in his voice. "But I recommend falling out of love with him, at least until we've competed against them"

"What? You can't be serious" Said Salima angrily.

"I am serious, I'm your captain and you will listen to me. Until this tournament is over, you will not, i repeat, not ask him out at all! If you two end up competing against one another. You will be so wrapped up in your little love world that you will take it easy on him and lose the match.  
>I'm only doing whats right by the team, and for all of us as a whole" Kane said, explaining the situation.<p>

"You gotta be kidding me" Laughed Salima. "No chance in hell am I gonna fall out of love with Rei. Your pretty welcome to try and stop me but you will forever and always fail. I love him and that's final"

"So thats how your gonna act then?" Snapped Kane, getting in Salima's face.

"Sounds like your jealous kane" Smirked Salima. Kane just back away and tried to deny it.

"Hell no! This has nothing to do with me"

"Oh yes it does, your only thinking about yourself. You have not once put any of us before you. Your just jealous of Rei cos your not even half the man he is!"

"Thats enough!" Screamed Kane. "Consider yourself benched in the next round of the tournament until further notice!"

"Do what you like, I honestly don't care. Kane, you think your always the man for everything" Shouted Salima, she opened the door and walked out into the corridor and slammed the door shut. She walked a few steps away and dropped into a sitting position, burying her face in her knees and started crying.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I'm so ready for this match" Shouted Tyson excitedly as they sat on their team bench, already inside the arena.<p>

"Just concentrate on beating Julia out there okay?" Said Kai, making sure tyson did not let the excitement go to his head.

"Sure thing" Smiled Tyson as he took his place against Julia.

Rei was lost in his own thoughts again. He was once again thinking about Salima, he was in his own daydream world...

* * *

><p>"Rei, congrats. You won the world championships!" Said Salima as she gave Rei as massive hug as the crowd cheered.<p>

"Thanks Salima" Smiled Rei, he did not want to let her go. "So, I think I know how to make this day so much better"

"I love you Rei" Shouted Salima.

"How did you know? You read my mind" Smiled Rei.

"Oh Rei" Smiled Salima as the both went for the kiss...

* * *

><p>"REI!" Shouted Kai. "Good, your back with us I see. Your up next, don't lose your concentration"<p>

"I'll do my best" Said Rei as he got ready to face Raul

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Driger and Torch Pegasis met inside the middle of the dish with a clash, Driger then became the dominant one in the battle, chasing Torch Pegasis and knocking it silly about the dish.

"Looks like I may have this one" Rei thought to himself. "Now Driger, attack!" Driger shot forward, ready for a power attack. But then, the world around Rei changed to black.

"What the..." His voice trailed off and he saw Salima in front of him. Her smile gave him a warm feeling and a sense of belonging. He wanted to reach and take hold of her hand and walk the earth with her.

She suddenly began to fade from his sight. He clawed at thin air to try to reach her, but it was no use. Then a voice echoed around him.

"Rei!" Shouted Kai. "Snap out of it and deal with the match!"

Rei suddenly came to sense, just in time to see Torch Pegasis smash Driger off to the side. Whilst he was drowning in the recesses of his mind, Raul had gained to the upper hand, bashing Driger with fear of retaliation.

"Come on Rei" Encouraged Raul from the other side of the dish. "I know that you can do much better than this, just focus alright?"

"Thanks Raul. Now Driger, Go for it!" Driger shot forward at Torch Pegasis as the two collided in the center of the dish. Both blade had started grinding against each other in the center, giving off sparks. By the looks of things, it seemed like a deadlock, they simply were not pushing each other hard enough.

"Now, Torch Pegasis... Give it all you got!" Torch Pegasis began to force Driger towards the edge. Rei tried to concentrate, but having Salima in his mind constantly clouded his concentration on anything. He simply could not fight back against Torch Pegasis.

"God damnit! Driger! fight back!" Driger managed to force Torch Pegasis back a little bit, but it still was not enough. Torch Pegasis was still on the offensive and was edging Driger back ever so slightly.

"Rei, what the hell are you doing out there?" Shouted Tyson, he could not believe what he was seeing.

"You better fight back Rei" Warned Kai "Or else he's gonna win, your making yourself look terrible out there. Sort it out!"

"Arrghhh" Growled Rei, the match was beginning to frustrate him to no ends. "DRIGER!" Driger instantly snapped out of it, pushing Torch Pegasis back to the center and knocking it away, giving it some space to move freely.

"No!" Shouted Raul, he thought his last hope of victory was shattered.

"Now,Driger. Let's finish this off... GATLING CLAW!" Driger shot forward with strength similar to that of a thousand men.

"Okay, here it goes... Torch Pegasis... GALLOPING INFERNO!" Torch Pegasis launched itself towards Driger, all ablaze. A massive collision between the two blade ensued. But to everyones suprise, there was not a single blade inside the dish. Both combatants looked towards the floor,  
>and sure enough, Driger and Torch Pegasis had knocked each other out.<p>

"Well, that was certainly a suprise" Smiled Raul, picking Torch Pegasis up off the ground. "Let's do it again soon" He added as he walked back to his team bench.

"Damn" Thought Rei to himself. "I really let the fans down, I let the team down and I let myself down. How did this happen? Normally, I can always keep my emotions and thoughts in check, but today. I failed, badly. But still, I did not lose and it was enough to get us the points to advance in the rankings" He slowly picked up his blade.

"Well done Rei, you did just enough for us to have a sure fire victory and those much needed points for advancing" Smiled Hilary, hoping to cheer him up.

"Not bad Rei" Smiled Max. "But you could do way better than that"

"I guess your right there Max, I'll head back to Tyson's and start packing our stuff for toinghts flight guys" Smiled Rei, he left before Kai could even say a word.

* * *

><p>Many hours later...<p>

Everyone was on the flight to England. Rei sat in his seat next to the window, just staring at Driger.

"Have I lost my touch?" He said to himself. "Am I no longer good enough to be competing at this level?"

"It happens to all of us" Came a voice to Rei's left, he turned and saw the owner of it was Raul. "We can't always be the best in the world, there will always be someone who will over take you. But you don't have to stay at the bottom, either you stay there by giving up, or you claw your way back to the top, with your friends supporting you every step of the way"

"Wow, I never looked at it that way" Rei responded, putting Driger in his pocket. "Well, I got no place to go but up then"

Raul smiled at him. "I don't know what it was that had you distracted during our match, but I have a feeling the source of this will keep on just troubling you, eating away at you. Rise above it, ignore the source if you have too. Then you will be back at your best, you'll see"

"Thanks Raul, you know, it's great to have a friend like you" Smiled Rei before he fell asleep in his seat.

"I have friend? I guess my life is on the up too" Though Raul, who smiled inwardly.

Michael and Tomas were sat next to each other on the plane when the annoucement came over the tannoy sytem.

"We'll be landing in London in just three hours"

"Sweet!" Shouted Michael and Tomas. "England, here we come!"

* * *

><p>Raul: Nice on.<p>

Rei: This is the start of a good friendship I'll tell you that

Lian: Thats all we got time for folks, tune in for the next chapter.

Salima: Don't forget to rate and review!


End file.
